Because we live in a highly connected, on-demand world, there is a great deal of desire for immediate access to information change. Communication platforms provide for near instantaneous accessibility to remote parties, regardless of time of day or location. As a result, expectations with regard to punctuality and/or changes in expected arrival times have risen significantly. While it used to be common (in a pre-mobile device area) to set an expected arrival time, and then, if traffic was encountered, simply to arrive as soon as possible, the on-demand nature of communication dictates that now the driver should call/text/email other parties to let them know about changes in plans. Unfortunately, the driver may not always have perfect information about the road ahead to provide such updates.